Conventionally, a technique is proposed to use a metal spring seat to receive a compressive load from a coil spring provided in a suspension (suspension).
For example, patent document 1 discloses the following contents. FIG. 16 is a diagram illustrating a schematic configuration of a suspension 4 disclosed in patent document 1. As illustrated in FIG. 16, the suspension 4 of a vehicle disclosed in patent document 1 includes a metal coil spring 20 and a metal spring seat 18, which is fixed at a shock absorber 12 to receive a compressive load from the coil spring 20. The spring seat 18 disclosed in patent document 1 has so small a portion disposed between the coil spring 20 and a wheel 3 that when the coil spring 20 is broken, there is no function to keep fragments of the coil spring 20 off the wheel 3.    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-144872.